Breaking Free
Narrator: 'Thronecoming, the time of year that every student at Ever After High looks forward to and the celebration is getting under way. But wait a minute, where are all the Rebels?!? ''Camera changes shots to show that the Rebel mythos have decided to skip out on Thronecoming and camp out in the enchanted forest instead. Camera zooms in closer to revealing the Rebels all sat together around a large fire, tents and camping equipment strewn around the fire pit. Along with some colored lanterns hung around the trees. '''Lian Hua: ''stretches her arms and yawns Well it took us forever but we all got the campsite set up. Speaking of which, anybody up for some more grilled cheese? '''Leah Nemean: '''Well, maybe just one..... '''Everyone else: '''Nah, we're good '''Lian Hua: '''Oh well, more for me then! ''She smiles and scarfs down the remaining grilled cheese sandwiches and lets out an impolite burp. Causing everyone to laugh, she giggles sheepishly. ''Oh! Excuse me. '''Ebony Scar: '''Did you guys think it was alright, for us all to bail out on Thronecoming like this? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Meh, they probably don't even know that we're gone. Heck they probably don't even know that we're here. ''glares angrily at the photograph in her mirrorphone of her mother ''Much like someone else I know.... '''Salih Storm: '''I mean you are kinda right, it's like they don't even care about us sometimes. '''Vali Lokasenna: 'sitting on a tree branch and looks the other way, sighing suddenly he hears Noche call out for him Noche Severo: ''Unintentionally whacks some leaves down with his white cane Oi! Vali, you okay? Don't you wanna come down? It's cold up there, you'll get sick. '''Vali Lokesanna: '''No, I'm fine. Just need some alone time. '''Saphed Bandar: '''Ya sure man? We got some s'mores left over! ''Waves a platter s'mores up at the tree. Vali Lokeaenna: '''Like I said before, I'm fine. '''Noche and Saphed: '''Oh, okay. '''Saphed Bandar: ''walks back to his spot by the fire What is up with him? '''Zane von Olympus: '''He's like this sometimes. But all I know is that he just likes to be alone. ''turns to Arashi and Asura ''So ummm, how's things going ya know? With the whole coming out thing? '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Well, a lot of people aren't exactly the most agreeing on our decisions to be together. I mean they would expect the sons of Susanoo and Ravana to be chasing after girls or being jerks. '''Midnight Darkness: 'sighs ''You guys are right I mean why do they all expect us to be like the people who neglected, used and abused most of us for all those years? '''Serenity Mania: '''You're right, I mean do I look like I wanna turn out like my mom and put my cousin to sleep just so I can have 50 kids with him?! I mean, that 'mom' of mine practically left me alone to survive and take care of my siblings. '''Erin Discord: '''Serenity, we're pretty much in the same boat, like I know my mom's evil and she's never even been there with me. '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Yeah I mean we're they're kids so its natural for them to assume that way. ''She turns to Huli whom is staring off blankly into the distance ''Uhhhh Huli, earth to Huli. ''Waves her hand in front of her eyes breaking her trance ''Huli, you alright '''Jete Muse: '''You've been blacking out like that 10 or so times already in the past week. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Actually she's blacked out that way 14 times today already. '''Huli Shang: '''Guy's its fine. I just thought I heard, ''she pauses ''Nevermind. Anyway ''she yawns ''it's getting late we should go to sleep soon '''Blake Winter: '''Now that you mention it we should go to sleep ''They put out the fire and walk to their tents Musette Reflection: 'By they way, dibs on the sleeping bag closest to the heater. ''Diamond Dite, Aira de Kan, Mirî Irkalla and Hanabi Omikami, her tent-mates, groan: ''Musette not this again. ''The scene transitions to Huli's tent she looks at her sleeping friends, Shinigami Mikoto, Yue Liang, Elena Troy and Sundarata Devi. She smiles at them and suddenly she hears something. She grabs her jacket and walks out of her tent following it. Meanwhile Vali's still on the tree looking down on Huli 'Vali Lokasenna: '''Hmmmm I wonder what she's doing up this late. '''Qrow Otur: '''So, you checking out my girl? ''Vali is startled and turns around to find Qrow standing behind him. But he was so shocked that he almost fell from the branch, luckily Qrow was there there to catch him 'Qrow Otur: '''Sorry. I really need to stop doing that ''He helps Vali back up. 'Vali Lokasenna: '''What are you doing up here? '''Qrow Otur: '''I know this might not make any sense but, I have a feeling that Huli's being watched. And I saw her go out of her tent so I'm following her at a distance. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Right......... ''They both look back down only to find that Huli has disappeared. Meanwhile with Huli, she follows the voice as it lures her deeper into the forest. She doesn't know why but, why does she feel so compelled to listen and obey this voice, why does it give her chills down her spine in such a way, yet why does it seem so, familiar. She reaches a clearing where her yellow eyes shot open wide in horror. That very voice, the same one that drove her insane. The voice which belongs to the last person she ever wanted to see. '''Huli Shang: '''Mother?!? '''Daji: ''She smiles and gestures Huli to come closer What is it my dear? Aren't you happy to see your mummy? '' She asks with an evil grin Huli Shang: 'No! No! No! This has to be a nightmare. ''She claws at her hair and shakes her head 'Daji: '''Oh I'm here alright. Face it Huli, you have the power to be even more powerful than you realize. That's it my child, succumb to your mind! This is who you are. ''Huli crumbles to her knees and grips her head, trying to fight it off. Her hair begins to grow longer, her arms and legs tuned into paws and her teeth turned into fangs. Her tails begin to sprout out one by one and she screams in pain and agony of the transformation. 'Qrow Otur: '''Do you hear that?! It's Huli and she's in trouble!! ''He grabs Vali by the wrist and quickly rushes off in the direction of the scream, they both find Huli, partially transformed and coughing out blood. 'Vali Lokasenna: '''OH MY ODIN!!! It's Daji!! Huli you have to fight it! ''Huli looks up and spits out the words: ''Go...... Find.......The Others.... ''Qrow tries to fight Daji but she's too powerful suddenly he hears some voices in the distance. He smiles. Looks like the Cavalry's here. Huli looks at Qrow, she begins to remember that she's not alone and fought off the transformation. She turns around to see her own friends battling her mother! Aura, Belledonna and Midnight are blasting what ever they could at Daji. Diamond Dite, Leah Nemean and some others are sniping away each of the fox minions one by one. And everyone else are fighting off Daji's different summoned monsters. '' ''Huli quickly jumps into the fight, running through the hailstorm of bullets and spells, she transform into her fox form and she battled her mother until she finally got the opportunity to tackle Daji and begins pummeling her into the ground. She raises her fist and looks her mother in the eyes 'Huli Shang: '''Now do you see what it's like for me, during all those years being tormented by you?! Listen to me you witch! I'm not your play-thing anymore. You are a disgusting loathsome monster. If you ever mess with me or my family ever again I'm not gonna be nice like how I was today. ''Huli then knocks her mother out cold and collapses from exhaustion. And the screen fades black The shot eventually opens up blurry and we could he incoherent voices and eventually the screen is clear again. It shows all of the Rebels in a Hospital room by Huli's bedside, they were all smiling with tears of joy in their eyes, even Vali. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Huli you're alright! ''She wraps her arms around her friend and begins crying out tears of joy ''We though that we'd never see you again. '''Taiyang Yi: Wipes his tears away ''We're just happy that you're alright. '''Huli Shang: '''How, how long was I gone for? ''Notices a seal on her right palm and bandages, IV fluids and needles, wrapped and plugged into her ''And since when did I have this on me? '''Corona Time: '''You've been in a comatose state for 3 months, Baba Yaga thought you weren't gonna make it. And the seal on your hand is to keep your powers at bay. '''Huli Shang: 'Even more confused than before ''Okay what!! '''Shield Roma: '''Well basically after you fainted, you just turned into your fox form and tried to attack your mom. '''Chain Bound: '''Gotta admit it, but it was brutal! You're mom got knocked out and came back a little bit later and you two were like ripping at each other in your fox forms. I mean it was just, wow. You lost a lot of blood and got a lot of injuries from that fight. '''Huli Shang: '''How did I even do that? And what's even weirder is that the voices in my head are all gone. '''Midnight Darkness: '''I did some digging and found out that the reason why you can't control your insanity when in fox form is cuz your in a primal stage, so when your mom was trying to trap you in your fox form, she was trying to detach all sorts of human feelings and mentality from you. I mean, lets be honest, you can be a mindless killing machine when you're in fox form. So when you were finally able to break away from the mind control, it must've pulled your insanity along with it. What were your thoughts before you fainted? '''Huli Shang: '''I dunno, I just felt like I needed to finish the job. '''Aura Falcon: '''That's it! ''her face lit up ''With your insanity gone you were somehow able to subconsciously activate your powers. And your fox form responded to that thought. Look I taped the whole thing. ''Aura holds up her mirrorphone to show the video of Huli battling against Daji in fox form and the video ends with an unconscious Daji falling to the ground. '' '''Huli Shang: 'In complete shock ''Is, is she.... '''Fang Serpent: '''Dead? No she's not. The moment we were able to sedate you your mom just disappeared. But she's not gone. She will come back for you, Huli and us too. By that time we'll be ready to face her again. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Oh and by the way, you and Qrow are real relationship goals. ''Huli blinks in confusion and notices Qrow slumped into a chair with several mugs of coffee around him 'Hanabi Omikami: '''He never left your side during those past 3 months. ''Huli smiles at her friends and looks out the window. She knows that her mind is at peace she can lead the Rebels in their fight for freedom stronger than ever. Meanwhile in Milton Grimm's office yelling can be heard. 'Milton Grimm: '''How could you have possibly failed?! Destinies here are in danger!! '''Daji: '''I'm sorry, but she has grown stronger. Do not fret, the Rebels will be crushed under our heels and their pillars of freedom will collapse. I will show them no mercy, not even to her. ''She then begins to laugh as the screen fades black After credits, Yue Liang wakes up to find that Huli isn't in bed so she gets up and tries to find her. She walks down the hallways and walks by the viewing room for the VR training room where she heard grunts and metal twanging. She walks into the room to find Huli training using a VR version of Daji, she watched in shock as Huli skillfully fought through each VR Daji and not backing down even though she's still recovering. She finally impales one with her puppet strings that have gathered into a sword and looks at the dissolving VR and says. '''Huli Shang: '''If you ever show up for real ever again, I'll be ready. Category:Fan Webisodes